Logan's Jealousy
by bonesfan500
Summary: What I think might happen in the next episode Rollercoaster. *Possible Spoilers* Quogan!
1. Jealousy

Quinn and Logan were sitting behind some bushes on campus

**Quinn's POV**

I don'**t own Zoey 101 **

Quinn and Logan were sitting behind some bushes on campus. One of their regular meeting places. After two months of sneaking around they were getting pretty good at finding hideouts.

She was leaning against Logan who had both of his arms around her. He pulled her head back and kissed her.

_Whenever Logan kissed her she melted. She couldn't help it._

After a couple of minutes they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for putting me and the girls out of the coffee business" Quinn told him playfully.

"Look I know I can be a jerk when money's involved but I'll make it up to you!" Logan answered pleading with her. He then turned around and picked a daisy out of the grass.

"I got you another flower!" He said sweetly handing it to her.

Quinn grinned."Okay well that's a start"

Quinn looked down at her watch. "I have to get to class. I'll see you later" she said standing up.

Logan stood up as well and gave her a goodbye hug.

They then walked off in opposite directions and headed for class.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

- later that evening-

The gang were sitting the lounge area talking about the upcoming prom. Quinn made sure not to sit next to Logan so no one would be suspicious.

"Omg I can't wait to pick out my dress. The three of us should totally go shopping together!" Lola said excitedly.

"Yeah I can't wait its going to be amazing isn't it James?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see you in your dress" James answered laughing.

Zoey rolled her eyes.

_Quinn hoped the next subject wouldn't be dates._

"And I'll be brining my Vince. Zoey and James together. Michael will be with Lisa." Lola said adding everyone up.

_Of course it had to be_

"I guess Logan and Quinn are the only ones without dates for the prom then. Maybe they could go together!" Zoey said unable to control her laughter and the rest of them joined in.

"Zoey stop my sides are hurting" Michael said nearly crying with laughter.

Quinn glared at Zoey. Was the _idea of her and Logan that unbelievable?!_

"Hey that hurts" Logan said pretending to be offended and he winked at Quinn.

"Don't worry I'll get a date" Quinn said defensively.

"Quinn! Quinn! Quinn! I need to talk to you!" A voice suddenly called. It was Mark. He came rushing in.

He grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her out of her seat.

"Maybe she won't be dateless for long" Quinn heard Zoey whispering to Lola.

_What did he want?_

"I broke up with Brooke!" Mark explained himself.

"So what?!" Quinn answered casually looked at Logan to see what he was doing. His eyes were narrowing.

"Well I was thinking that we could get back together and that we could go to the prom! Wouldn't that be great?" Mark continued in his usual dull manner and held Quinn's hand even tighter.

Thousands of thoughts were going through Quinn's head. She yanked her hand out of Mark's

Logan suddenly jumped out of his seat unable to control his anger.

"Quinn you can't get back together with Mark! He's a loser who doesn't deserve you!" Logan said exasperatedly throwing his arms in the air.

"Are you following any of this?" Lola asked looking around. Confused.

"No not really" Michael replied looking even more puzzled than Lola.

Quinn smiled to herself. Even though she pretty much knew her and Logan were about to be found out. It was cute to see Logan being jealous.

"Logan is alright! I wasn't .." Quinn began but Mark wouldn't' let her finish.

"Quinn don't listen to him. I've changed. I really want to be with you!" Mark protested.

"I …" Quinn tried to start again.

Never in a million years did Quinn think she would have to guys practically fighting over her.

"No Mark shut up! I'm in with love you Quinn! There I said it!" Logan confessed.

"What?!" Zoey, James, Michael and Lola shouted in disbelief.

"But Logan how could you be in love with…" Mark asked just as confused as the others.

"Quinn I'm just after confessing my love here. Do you mind saying something?" Logan said sighing.

Quinn was lost for words. So she did the only thing she could do.

She grabbed Logan and kissed him in front of everyone.

Quinn pulled apart after a minute. "So that answers your question then Logan" she said smirking at the others. "Oh and yours too Mark" she finished.

Logan had a huge grin on his face.


	2. Looking Back

Mark stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him not even waiting for anymore explanations

Mark stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him not even waiting for anymore explanations.

"Good well at least we got rid of him" Logan said relieved and put his arm around Quinn's waist.

Quinn noticed the gang were all staring at them.

"What?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Do you guys want to tell us when this happened? or do we have to spell it out for you!" Zoey screeched dying to know everything.

Logan rolled his eyes "It's not that big of a deal guys"

They both sat down on the couch again.

"Yeah its really not that big of a deal" Quinn agreed.

"Um hello.. Logan's just said he's in love with you! When did this happen?" Lola asked

Quinn exchanged glances with Logan. And Logan nodded. They were ready to tell them at last.

"Well it all happened about two months ago…" Logan started

"Two months ago! You've been dating for two months?!" Michael asked in amazement

"Yes and no interrupting!" Quinn said joking.

"I saw her sitting on the bench crying. She had just broken up with Mark. I was driving by on my Jet-X so I went over to comfort her. Then one thing led to another and we kissed. She just looked so pretty and.." Logan shyly finished.

"I just can't believe this. Who are you and what have you done with Logan Reese?" James laughed

"I was wondering the same thing when he came over to me. Oh and Logan you kissed me!" Quinn said smirking

_She loved teasing him._

Zoey and Lola were speechless.

"Well I guess if you guys are happy then…" Zoey managed to say.

"You bet we are" Quinn smiled again.

"Okay we don't need to see you guys making out or anything again" Michael said

Quinn felt Logan pulling her closer.

Now all they had to get through was the prom and the whole school knowing about them


	3. Stacey's Revenge

PROM NIGHT

**I don't own Zoey 101**

**Quinn's POV**

**PROM NIGHT**

Quinn was getting ready for the prom with Lola and Zoey. Quinn and Lola were comforting Zoey who had just broken up with James.

"He was an idiot anyway" Zoey said trying to make herself feel better.

"Yeah you don't need him Zoey!" Quinn agreed. Quinn felt bad her friend was so upset on prom night.

Lola hugged Zoey and squealed "Quinn's right. You don't need James. Come on let's put on our dresses!". Lola then dragged Quinn into their bathroom to get ready.

_Quinn was excited. Her Quinn Penksy going to the prom with a guy all the others girls wanted - Logan. She couldn't believe it sometimes__._

Lola changed first and came out wearing an amazing black dress. She did a twirl.

"How do I look?" Lola asked with a pose.

"You look gorgeous!" Quinn complimented her. "Now its my turn!"

Quinn quickly went over to her dress. It was dark blue with shiny straps. She was changed in an instant.

"Quinn you look even better then I do! Now let's show Zoey!" Lola said pulling Quinn's hand again.

They headed back into the room where Zoey was still sitting on the bed wearing her normal clothes.

Quinn was shocked. She couldn't believe Zoey wasn't dressed.

"Zoey, why aren't you dressed?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, like I'm going to go to the prom without a date!" Zoey said sarcastically.

Quinn knew there was a chance of Chase coming back.

"Well you never know. A certain Chase Matthews may be coming back" Quinn said sneakily.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Zoey asked with her arms folded.

"No not really I'm just saying be prepared for anything. Now I'm going to show off my dress to Logan" Quinn finished excitedly.

Quinn was on her way to the boys' room when she walked straight into Stacey.

_She was the last person Quinn wanted to see_

"I heardsh aboutsh you and Logan!" Stacey said angrily.

"Er.." Quinn responded wondering what to say.

"No one schteals Logan away from me!" Stacey said with warning tone.

The next thing Quinn knew she was pushed into the janitor's closet. One of her and Logan's meeting places.

_Had Stacey lost her mind?_

"You better let me out of here quick!" Quinn said with a warning tone while banging loudly on the door.

"Oh well I havesh to go and get ready!" Stacey said obviously pretending not to hear her.

Quinn sighed._ She only had her normal watch on. Where was her laser watch when she needed it?_

-Two hours later-

She was sure the others were living it up at the prom now. While she was stuck in this stupid closet and worrying about Logan with Stacey.

Quinn decided to start banging on the door again.

"Please can someone help me I've been stuck in here for hours!" Quinn shouted as loudly as she could.

"Quinn is that you?" a voice surprised her from the other side of the door.

She recognized it straight away.

"Dustin?" Quinn asked

"Yeah it's me! " Dustin answered. "Why are you in the closet? The prom is on!"

"Stacey locked me in here! Now please get me out! No time for explanations!" Quinn begged him.

"Okay I'll try and find the janitor. I'll be five minutes" Dustin shouted and Quinn heard him running off to get help.


	4. The Prom

I don't own Zoey 101

**I don't own Zoey 101**

**Logan's POV**

**-at the gym hall where the prom is on-**

Logan nervously glanced at his watch. It was 9pm and there was still no sign of Quinn. To make matters worse Stacey kept following him everywhere.

He joined his friends at one of the tables. Michael and Lisa were happily chatting to each other as were Lola and Vince. Strangely Zoey was no where to be seen either.

"Hey guys" Logan said glumly

"What's your problem?" Lola asked

"Geez, I don't know. Maybe because the prom is nearly over and I haven't danced with my girlfriend yet! Oh and Stacey won't leave me alone!" Logan replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry Quinn will be here" Michael tried to reassure him.

"She better!" Logan muttered.

The doors opened with a loud bang. Logan did a double take along with everyone else.

"Chase? And Zoey together?" Logan said shocked noticing their joint hands.

"Aagh!" Lola and Michael screamed and ran over to greet Chase nearly knocking Logan over on the way. They each received a hug from Chase.

"So anyone miss me? How about you Logan?" Chase asked opening his arms.

"Hey Chase. Welcome back. So are you and Zoey together now?" Logan asked giving Chase a quick hug.

"You better believe it!" Zoey said happily.

"We are so happy for you guys" Lola shrieked.

"Come on this is a prom guys! Let's Dance!" Chase shouted pulling Zoey on to the dance floor. The rest of the gang followed.

_Great Quinn's still not here Logan thought miserably_

He then saw Stacey approach him.

"Want to dacsh Logan?" Stacey asked him with those puppy dog eyes. Logan groaned.

He thought if he danced with her once she would leave him alone.

"Alright" Logan agreed reluctantly giving in.

Stacey dragged Logan to the dance floor. Michael went up to the stage. He was due to make the announcement of prom king and queen. The whole crowed anxiously awaited the result.

"Hey, Hey everybody! You know what it's time for! That's right the announcement for Prom King and Queen! Yeah come on let's prom it up!" Michael shouted into his mic and everyone screamed.

Logan couldn't believe Quinn was missing this! Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Logan spotted Quinn across the dance floor, sitting at one of the tables wearing a gorgeous blue dress. _When had she come in?_

Quinn gave him a longing look.

"And the winner of the prom King and Queen is! Drum-roll please ..." Michael asked as the drum sounds echoed across the room.

Logan watched as Michael ripped opened the envelope with excitement.

"Quinn Penskey and Logan Reese! " Michael announced waving his hand in the air.

Logan thought he was hearing things and saw Quinn nearly fall out of her seat with surprise. He spotted the rest of the gang cheering loudly for them and the rest of the room erupted. Stacey on the other hand was not too happy and ran out of the room sobbing.

Quinn managed to stand up and make her way slowly over to Logan.

Logan had never been more nervous in his life. He grabbed Quinn's hand and the pair made their way on to the stage together.

Two girls came over and put a crown on Quinn and a bright yellow sash on Logan.

He smiled at Quinn. He never thought she could look so beautiful. Zoey and Lola proudly watched them from the crowd.

"Now the prom King and Queen will have their first dance together and lets get this party started" Michael shouted happily. The cheering began again. He dropped the mic and headed straight for Lisa.

_Okay deep breaths _Logan told himself. He could still feel eyes on them.

Logan wrapped his hands around Quinn's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I love you" Logan confessed for the second time that week.

"I love you too Logan" Quinn said smiling from ear to ear.

Logan leaned over and kissed her. He certainly wouldn't be forgetting this prom night for a long time to come.

**-I know the end was a little cheesy but hey lol. Would love some reviews. **

**Thanks Hope you enjoyed it :D -**


End file.
